Great Spirits
"Great Spirits" is the opening song featured in Disney's feature film, Brother Bear. It is sung by Phil Collins in the soundtrack and in the trailers, as well as Tina Turner in the soundtrack and during the beginning and ending of the film. Lyrics Phil Collins' Version= When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the far beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side The pretty wisdom does not come without learning And revision not wholly with our eyes We can think that we see Truly see you're around us But when we look Do we see with open minds (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know The key to understanding Is to see through others' eyes Find a way to help us See from all sides Truly see from all sides Teach our children to look deeper than the surface See the world through another's eyes For to be blind beyond yourself Is to look but not see it Knowing much is not enough to be wise To see the wonder In all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems On the part that we choose Turn every corner Follow on, for another begins (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know The key to understanding Is to see through others' eyes Find a way to help us See from all sides Truly see from all sides (chorus repeat) (x2) See from all sides |-|Tina Turner's Version= When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the great beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side In this wilderness of danger and beauty Lived three brothers, bonded by love Their hearts full of joy They ask now for guidance Reaching out to the skies up above (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Give us wisdom to pass to each other Give us strength so we understand That the things we do The choices we make Give direction to all life's plan To look in wonder at all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems Every corner we turn Only leads to another A journey ends But another begins (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same (chorus repeat) Brothers all the same! Trivia *During the song in the scene where Denahi and Sitka are catching salmon, in one shot where the mammoth Kenai is riding on knocks the fished salmon, a small clownfish, Nemo, from the 2003 animated Disney•Pixar feature, Finding Nemo, can be seen traditionally animated with the salmon. *The Phil Collins version of this song that appears in the trailer is very different than the one on the soundtrack as it appears to use the lyrics from the Tina Turner version. This particular version of the song has never been released on its own, however. Category:Songs Category:Brother Bear songs Category:Opening songs Category:Closing songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Reprise Category:Featured songs